Phoebe13: In Sync
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe and Pipa get in psyhiclock together. Part 13 of Phoebe's future.


Phoebe13: In Sync

Patty was nervous. Though the carpet under her feet was new and plush, she felt like she would wear a trail from her ceaseless walking. Was she doing the right thing promising herself to one man for the rest of her life? Doug was simply great to her and for her. But it seemed so final. And the wedding was only an hour away! In walked her sister Prue.

"You must as nervous as a cyber-fanatic with his computer down! Here let me adjust your veil. You put Pipa and me to shame. You are so beautiful in that gown. And Doug is a warm sensitive guy and you have nothing to fear. You've been together for years and you get along great. You have the same interests and understand each other. I wish that I was that lucky. You'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine? We lived together for two years and everything then was fine, but NOW we're going to be married! That's like forever! And will he keep accepting the witch thing? That's also a problem." Patty explained continuing her pacing.

"Patty, you're just nervous. Everyone is just before your wedding. Calm down, sweetie." Prue said getting her to sit down. Now Patty is tapping her foot a hundred times a minute. "Well, at least you stopped pacing?"

"Patty." said a disembodied voice.

"What!" she yelled whipping her head around.

"Whoa! I thought I could get jumpy. Take it easy, sweetie. It's only Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue," said Piper with a slight grin on her face.

"Congratulations, Patty," said Prue.

"Aunt Piper, Aunt Prue. Sorry, but I'm awfully jumpy right now. Any surprises would probably set me off now. It is good to see you," said Patty cocking her head to one side.

"Oh, you make a beautiful bride! I only wish I had a daughter like you! We do have a little wedding gift for you." said Prue smiling warmly.

"Aunties, you've saved us so many times that you've been more than generous from your ghostly domain. What more could you give me?" asked Patty now standing and looking at her aunts' spirits.

"We thought you might like this. You took such a shine to the memory of your namesake, our mother, that we'd like to introduce you to Patty Halliwell!" said Piper bursting with enthusiasm.

"Hello Patty." said the senior Patty. "I have been watching you for years. You've made be very proud as your grandmother." she said smiling.

Patty sat down quickly. "Gr-gr-grandma? You look just like your pictures! I don't know what to say. I'm shocked."

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck on your wedding and coming marriage. I know I will always be remembered in your heart. My darling Phoebe not only named you after me, but you're wearing on my wedding dress! I am very pleased. You make a beautiful bride," said Patty Halliwell proudly.

"I guess I just wanted to know everything about you since I was a little girl. Mom found your wedding dress in the attic years ago and I wanted to use it so very much. I added a little color here and there," said Patty Freeby.

"And it suits you so," said Patty Halliwell covering her month.

In walked Phoebe, Pipa and Doug's sister Joan.

Whoosh. Patty froze her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Wow! This room is full of more spirits than P3! Hi Prue, Piper. And Mom! I it's been so long! I'm so sorry Mom, but we better get this wedding moving," said Phoebe looking back toward the door.

"Yes, we better be de-materializing." said Prue, "But we'll be there in spirit," said Prue cutely.

"Hey, that was my line! Good luck, Patty. You have all our blessings!" replied Piper.

"Bye, my darling granddaughter. And many glad tidings." said Patty Halliwell as all the spirits vanished.

Whoosh. Joan re-animated. "So how's the blushing bride?" she asked.

"MUCH BETTER NOW!" said Patty. "Where's Dad, Mom?" she asked.

"Right, here, pumpkin!" he said coming into the waiting room. "It's time to go, ladies."

"Ladies and gentleman, my I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Douglas Morseland," said the wedding singer as they entered the church banquet hall.

Everyone stood up and applauded. Patty had lost all of her pre-wedding nerves and now looked like the happiest woman in the world. Doug couldn't stop looking at his wonderful wife. They were completely oblivious to the rest of the crowd as they started to dance to a slow version of Patty's favorite song. Then Phoebe and Mark came to the floor and danced like it was their own wedding. They were so proud of their daughter and their new son-in-law.

All of the unmarried women gathered next to the stairs as Patty threw her bouquet. It almost hit the ceiling and landed in the hands of her sister Prue. Though Prue's date fidgeted a bit after this, he was not to be the one. After a great deal of dancing, eating and much celebrating the bride and groom headed off for their honeymoon.

Phoebe told her daughter, "Always love him through good times and bad. And don't loose yourself either. I love you both very much."

"Thanks, Mom. And I love you and appreciate all you did for us. It was a beautiful day. Bye, Dad. Both of you take care. I'll email you when we get there. Bye, everyone," she said as she waved and headed out the door in a hail of birdseed.

The Morseland's were very happy together and very busy with both of them were still in school AND those witchly duties to perform. No one had ever seen such a beautiful and competent set of witches. With the ghostly help of their aunts and the incredible powers that the Freeby triples possessed, no demon was a match for them.

A year and a half later many of the same guests gathered as Patty, Pipa and Prue walked down another aisle together.

"Patricia Freeby, Bachelors in Philosophy."

Patricia had used her maiden name so she could graduate with her sisters.

"Piper Freeby, Bachelors in Business Management."

"Prudence Freeby, Bachelors in Psychology."

After the usual applause for each of the women occurred, an extra round sounded as the triplets raise their diplomas over their heads in celebration heading back down the aisle. Everyone was proud of these three remarkable women who had each stayed their course and had finished together. Patty had fooled everyone in the university by actually getting a degree in witchcraft even though the degree said ancient philosophy. Pipa was going back to work with her Mother in her businesses and Prue planned to continue her education in the psychology field.

Even though Pipa had been helping her Mother with her entertainment business in the background, now they were working side by side almost as partners. Phoebe was going to leave the businesses to all of her daughters. In fact, Pipa had more drive than her Mother and was more like he Aunt Prue than any of the sisters. Their firm had offices in the Wilkinson complex that used to be the old San Francisco warehouse district where Prue, Piper and Phoebe had often wandered late at night seeking demons. It always seemed strange being forty floors above those old battlegrounds. Phoebe often had bits and pieces of premonitions of these former battles while going into work. Pipa felt the same things her Mother did since they both had the power of premonition and could easily sense each other's minds and hear each other's thoughts. Pipa had grown to accept this part of their lives being much closer to her mother than her sisters. It was not favoritism for Phoebe loved her three daughters equality. Since she had NO secrets from Pipa, she had grown up faster being treated more as an adult and developed the same interests that the adult Phoebe had. And with her Aunt Prue's drive, she planned to be a multi-billionaire someday.

Deep from underneath the offices that Phoebe's firm lived one demon that the original Charmed Ones had never been up against and had never ventured out to take them on. He had seen what happened to other members of his evil fraternity and he was determined to be successful. And he had plans for the two women above him with the marvelous second sight.

Early one Saturday morning Pipa and her Mother were working together on their next acquisition sitting around the old conservatory having a light breakfast.

"Why don't we move P3 to the new larger mega-club? It's still real popular and our clientele would appreciate the change," said Pipa.

"No, Pipa. That was where my sisters and I started and we're not changing it. It's a nice quiet little meeting place now-a-days where people have been coming for years. They don't get the loud music you and your friends like at our other clubs," said Phoebe.

"How come you never expanded outside of the bay area, Mom?" asked Pipa.

"You know we all have to stay close for mutual protection. Besides, I don't like to leave your father and your sisters. Frisco has always been my home. I'd like to travel some with your father, but I'm happiest here in Halliwell Manor." said Phoebe patting her daughter's leg.

"But Mom, there are 40 million people in the L.A.S.D. (Los Angles – San Diego) maxi-city and I KNOW they would love one of your mega-clubs. And I REALLY want to introduce them to southern California! We could start a whole new entertainment division. I would only be a half an hour away on the hypershuttle. Or we could keep a plane down there for emergencies. I WOULDN'T let my sisters down, Mom! The Charmed Ones would survive!" said Pipa.

"I know you wouldn't. All right, dear. Scout it out and we'll consider it. But this project is yours!" said Phoebe.

"Great. I know a couple of real estate agents who would give us an excellent deal. And..and..I'm getting a headache," said Pipa putting her hand on her forehead.

"Me, too!" said Phoebe. "Something is affecting us. And I don't know, wait it's going away."

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." said Pipa.

"I have enough to worry about otherwise," they said together. Both of them laughed. "That was mega-weird!" they said together.

"Why did you do that?" they continued. "You're saying everything I do. This isn't funny. I can't stop, Mom. Neither can I, Pipa. Get out of my head Mom. I'm trying, but it isn't working!"

They were looking and shouting at each other. They were even making the same gestures at the same time.

"This is ridiculous. You're telling me. We need help. So I'm calling Prue and Patty. So am I. Mom, were becoming Siamese twins here. I know that, darling. Patty, Prue. Get over her quick." they both called to the other Charmed Ones.

Immediately Prue blinked in. "Mom, Pipa, what's wrong? Your message was so strong you nearly knocked me off my feet!" she said. What she saw curdled her blood. Her Mother and sister were sitting on the couch both staring in the same direction saying exactly the same thing with the same arm motions and the same expression. Their voices spoke in stereo.

"Patty. Help us. We're completely stuck together. We're both seeing and hearing double. Our thoughts are completely meshed together. We are just one person right now," they said looking very distressed.

"Mom, Pipa. Can you see me? Cam you hear me?" asked Patty.

"In stereo, my dear!" they replied together.

Patty walked in the door witnessing the same thing. "Uh, Mom, are you all right?" she asked.

"NO WE ARE NOT ALL RIGHT!" they said in unison with their hands on their hips. Four eyes glared at her with the same expression.

"This is extra weird," said Patty. They even blinked at he same time and Patty found their breathing and heart beats were in unison.

"Uh, Prue. They seem to be completely psychologically linked. It's like their brain steams have been twisted together. THEY are one person in two bodies. There is some kind of demon at work," said Patty.

"Did you have any premonition? Do you know who did it?" asked Prue.

"NO! We're having problems using our dual powers. They just aren't in sync like our heads. We only had a headache to warn us," they explained.

Patty pulled out her handy little electronic Book of Shadows. Being an expert on the occult, she had the entire BoS and a complete occult encyclopedia at her fingertips.

"There are twenty-seven references to active mind controlling demons and warlocks. None on that list describe this particular twinning spell. So unless it is referenced under something else, the demon or warlock must be using a spell," said Patty.

"Whoa. Maybe I can help," said Piper appearing next to Phoebe.

"Piper. Aunt Piper. You have got to help us! We've gotten stuck in some psycho-superglue," they both shouted at Piper.

"Um, yeah. Phoebe in stereo. Super-weird. OK, there's a demon named Urix who lives near your Mom's office. He has several powers including some mind tricks, freezing and time wrapping. The last is slowing things down a bit not freezing it. He wants to get rid of the Charmed Ones and figures confusing you guys will help. He just took out your premonitions and I don't know where he'll strike next. Prue, you're the most powerful and most vulnerable. So watch out. You'll have to vanquish him before you can sever the mind twins there. Any other way could be fatal. Good luck Charmed Ones. BY-EE!" said Piper vanishing.

"OK, I have a spell for Urix, we can triangulate him with my electronic book," said Patty busily plunking away on her e-book..

"We sure could have used that handy gadget in our day. It's saved our butts a lot recently," they said. The first was Phoebe talking, followed by Pipa.

"Let's head for the car, I think we can get him," said Patty.

"We're right behind you," Pipa and Phoebe both said heading to the door.

Entering the sub-basement of the Wilkinson complex, Prue projects herself invisibly into each room. Finally she located the demon's lair.

"He's quite comfortable tapping into the electricity and communications of the building. Beats a cemetery or gloomy warehouse. He's plotting something, but I don't know what," said Prue.

"We better stay here. We can't be any use to you!" said Phoebe and Pipa together.

"OK, I'll go in first and confuse him," said Prue.

She charged in completely surprising him. She multiplied herself all around him while Patty froze him.

"I guess the new Charmed Ones are no match for you, hey Unix!" said Prue. "Come on in Mom and Pipa."

"Is it all clear?" asked walking into the room like a couple of marching band participants.

"Come on in you two twins!" cried out Patty. "Here's the spell. everyone."

"Exit this evil from our domain, Go away and don't bother us again,

Demon Urix give up your fight, And leave us forever from our sight."

The demon seemed to warp a bit and disappeared yelling a ghastly, "Noooooooo!" behind him.

Phoebe and Prue fainted landing on the cold concrete floor.

"Ouch!" yelled Phoebe rubbing the back of her head.

"Yo!" said Pipa struggling to her feet. "Hey, Mom we're unlinked!"

"Whoa! That is good. I felt like a puppet half the time. Pipa, darling are you all right!" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, Mom! I'm fine, finally. That was a weird experience, but it's over thanks to my darling sisters!" she said hugging them.

"So is that the last of the warehouse demons?" asked their Mother.

"According the e-book, yes! But there are 582 other listings under demons. So we have generations of work ahead of us. At least the work is steady. Let's get home, fellow witches," said Patty smiling broadly.

Later that evening the four of them were in the kitchen working on dinner.

"Don't you have to get home, newlywed?" asked Prue.

"Nope. Doug is working late tonight. I'm staying with my sisters tonight!" said Patty.

"I'm sooo glad to be free. There are too many guys out there and too much life to live." said Prue.

"I once felt that way too, Prue. But you'll find one guy someday," said Phoebe mixing up some ravioli.

The front door opened and in walks Mark Freeby. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi, Dad!" came a triple chorus.

"Ah, the sound of triplets. Hello dear!" Mark said kissing Phoebe.

"Hello, dear," said Phoebe kissing him gently.

"I didn't get you earlier the afternoon, Phee. You and Pipa were out. Did you do anything together?" he asked.

All the witches burst out laughing till their sides ached.

"What happened? Did I say something funny?" said Mark completely oblivious to the day's occurrences.

Phoebe said, "Come on in and have dinner with your family. Care to join us Charmed Ones?"

To be continued


End file.
